Disney Princess
Las Princesas Disney es una reliquia creada por Walt Disney Pictures de The Walt Disney Company. Las diez princesas principales son: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Aurora, Ariel, Bella, Jasmín, Pocahontas, Mulán, Tiana, y Rapunzel. Es uno de los grupos de franquicias Disney, como: Hadas Disney, Villanos Disney, y Príncipes Disney. Lista de Princesas Princesas Disney oficiales , Rapunzel, Blancanieves, Mulán, Aurora, Cenicienta, Pocahontas, Tiana, Bella, y Ariel.]] Las Princesas Disney oficiales son: #'Blancanieves' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, 1937) #'Cenicienta' (Cinderella, 1950) #'Aurora' (Sleeping Beauty, 1959) #'Ariel' (The Little Mermaid, 1989) #'Bella' (Beauty and the Beast, 1991) #'Jasmín' (Aladdin, 1992) #'Pocahontas' (Pocahontas, 1995) #'Mulán' (Mulan, 1998) #'Tiana' (The Princess and the Frog, 2009) #'Rapunzel' (Tangled, 2011) Otras "Princesas Disney" Varias "Chicas Disney" han aparecido en la franquicia de Princesa Disney en algunas ocasiones: *'Alicia' (Alice in Wonderland, 1951): Alicia a aparecido en varias ocasiones junto a las Princesas Disney en imágenes promocionales de la franquicia. *'Wendy Darling' (Peter Pan, 1953): Aunque Campanilla fue originalmente la perteneciente a la franquicia, Wendy se incluyó también en algunas ocasiones en la franquicia. *'Campanilla' (Peter Pan, 1953): Originalmente fue una de las Princesas Oficiales, pero fue cambiada a la franquicia de Hadas Disney. *'Lady Marian' (Robin Hood, 1973): Lady Marian pertenece a la realeza, pero no se a convertido en una Princesa Oficial. Pero a sido incluida en álbums de música y DVDs de la franquicia. *'La Princesa Elena' (The Black Cauldron, 1985): Aunque es una princesa perteneciente a la realeza, la poca popularidad que a tenido no le a llevado a convertirse en una Princesa Oficial. *'Nala' (The Lion King, 1994): Nala se convierte en una princesa al casarse con Simba, pero no es incluida como Princesa Oficial. *'Esmeralda' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame, 1996): Esmeralda a aparecido alguna vez en la mercancía y espectáculos en vivo, pero no es una Princesa Oficial. *'Megara' (Hercules, 1997): Meg a sido incluida en álbums de música y DVDs de la franquicia. *'Jane Porter' (Tarzan, 1999): Jane a aparecido en espectáculos en vivo. *'La Princesa Kida' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire, 2001): Aunque Kida pertenece a la realeza, no se a convertido en una Princesa Oficial. *'Lilo Pelekai' (Lilo & Stitch, 2002): No tiene ninguna relación con la franquicia de Princesas Disney, pero a aparecido junto a las Princesas oficiales y no oficiales en imágenes promocionales de "Chicas Disney". *'Nani Pelekai' (Lilo & Stitch, 2002): No tiene ninguna relación con la franquicia de Princesas Disney, pero a aparecido junto a las Princesas oficiales y no oficiales en imágenes promocionales de "Chicas Disney". *'Giselle' (Enchanted, 2007): Giselle iba a ser inculuida originalmente en la franquicia, pero fue retirada por el uso de la imagen de Amy Adams. *'Merida' (Brave, 2012): Una princesa de Disney·PIXAR. Se dice que se incluirá como Princesa Oficial. Princesas Disney en los Parques Disney En todos los parques Disneyland están las princesas Disney. Disneyland Resort Paris En Disneyland Resort Paris se pueden encontrar a todas las princesas Disney. Esta el Castillo de la Bella Durmiente, una fuente de Cenicienta, la casa de Cenicienta, una atracción de Blancanieves, en la atracción "Le Pays des Contes de Fées" esta Blancanieves y los siete enanitos, La Sirenita, Rapunzel, Aladdin y La Bella y la Bestia. Todo esta en Fantasyland. Curiosidades *Ariel es la primera princesa que ha sido madre al tener a su hija Melody en The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, la cual también podría incluirse a la lista de princesas. Wendy también ha tenido una hija, Jane, y Nala también, Kiara, aunque Wendy y Nala son princesas "No oficiales". *Aunque Mulán sea una de las princesas oficiales no es realmente princesa, ya que no pertenece a la realeza ni se a casado con un príncipe. *Tiana es la primera princesa de piel morena. *Rapunzel es la primera princesas en 3D, aunque en la franquicia aparece en versión 2D. *Minnie Mouse también es considerada princesa por la película Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers. *Las Princesas Ting-Ting, Su y Mei, de Mulan II, también son consideradas princesas de la lista. *Kairi, personaje de los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts, también podría ser una princesa de la lista, ya que en los juegos es una princesa. *En los videojuegos de Kingdom Hearts hay un grupo de princesas llamado "Princesas del Corazón", el cual está formado por siete miembros: Blancanieves, Cenicienta, Alicia, Aurora, Bella, Jasmín, y Kairi. *Cenicienta, Bella, Tiana y Nala se convirtieron oficialmente en princesas al casarse con un príncipe. *Al igual que Mulán, una de las princesas oficiales, Wendy, Campanilla, Esmeralda, Meg, Jane, Lilo y Nani no tienen nada que ver con la realeza. Tampoco Giselle es oficialmente princesa. Aunque ellas son princesas "no oficiales". *Elena y Kida, a pesar de ser de las princesas "no oficiales", sí son realmente unas princesas pertenecientes a la realeza, sin embargo, no llegaron a ser de la lista oficial. Ver también *Príncipes Disney *Hadas Disney *Princesas del Corazón *Villanos Disney Enlaces externos *Official Disney Princess site (en inglés) en:Disney Princess Categoría:Princesas Disney Categoría:Listas de personajes Categoría:Franquicias Disney